Retractable animal leash devices are well known. Typically, the device comprises a spool on which the leash is wound. The leash may be unwound by the animal by pulling on the leash, and rewound by the action of a spring when the pulling force exerted by the dog is less than that of the spring. Thus, the spring keeps the leash taught in use.
Retractable animal leash devices are popular with dog owners as they allow the dog to roam further than most fixed length leashes. It is usual for the retractable leash to feature a braking mechanism so that extension and retraction of the leash may be prevented. In this way, the leash may be set to a desired short length, for example when walking on a pavement.
A problem arises that there are occasions where the owner will wish to reduce the length of the extended lease, for example, when the owner observes a dangerous situation such as a car or other animal approaching. Retracting the leash manually can only be achieved by reducing the pulling force exerted by the dog such that the rewind spring bias is sufficient to wind in the leash.
There are various ways to do this. One is to approach the dog to reduce the distance between the owner and dog, thereby to reduce tension on the leash. Another is to pull on the dog using the leash (with the brake applied), then rapidly extend the owners pulling arm back towards the dog (with the brake released) such that the leash is momentarily no longer tensioned and may partly rewind. This requires cyclic operation of the brake, with synchronisation of the braking mechanism during the pull and extend cycles. It also becomes difficult or impossible if the dog is continuously pulling.
A final alternative is to override the retractable leash functionality by directly grasping the exposed leash between the handle and the dog. This is dangerous and may result in injury to the owner. Examples of injury are friction burns resulting from slippage of the leash in the hand.
There is therefore a need for an animal leash that can be retracted manually safely and quickly in emergency situations.